


praise kink

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Master/Slave, Praise Kink, Riding, SHEITH - Freeform, Switching, but I'm really bad at it so it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 14: praise kink





	praise kink

**Author's Note:**

> galra prince Keith is gifted a bed slave who realizes that maybe the prince needs taken care of a little differently than what is expected of him. 
> 
> I'm not very good at writing sheith but I tried pfff
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤️

“Your Highness?”   


Keith blinks out of his thoughts, hips stuttering to a stop. The man beneath him is flushed, silver painting his pale skin to match the delicate jewelry adorning his body. Keith has to make an effort not to look down at the man’s sex. “What is it?”

“Is his Highness okay?” The man reaches up to push damp hair out of his eyes, fingers trailing over the scar across his nose as he lowers his hand. He doesn't have to look at the stump of his arm for Keith to know he's thinking about the abnormality. “Do I not please you?”

Unable to help himself Keith’s eyes flick downward, just for a second. It’s all he needs to see that the bed slave’s cock is flushed hard against his abdomen, curved slightly and leaking despite not being touched. It’s thick and long and despite his station, Keith wants nothing more than to ride it like a common whore.   


When he looks back to those grey eyes are watching him, mouth forming a little ‘o’ of realization. “I’m fine,” Keith says quickly, grabbing the bedding and resuming his thrusts.   


Reaching up to grip the headboard the slave arches his back and rocks down to meet the thrusts, his eyes fixed on Keith. Feeling the curious gaze Keith can’t meet his eyes and instead stares at the hollow of his throat, watching the small teardrop of silver that rests there.   


When Keith shoves deep the slave brings his legs up and locks them behind his back, keeping the prince still. Keith’s head snaps up to look at the slave, watching his lips part in a small smile. “Would his Highness like to switch?”

Heat burns across Keith’s cheeks, the skin flushing a dark violet. “What?”   


“I don’t mean to disrespect.” The bed slave slides his hand down his stomach and Keith’s eyes follow the descent, watching pale fingers wrap around the flushed length of his sex. “But if it would please his Highness, I would be willing to switch.”   


Keith's mouth goes dry, his eyes shifting down to watch the slave stole himself in slow pulls. After a few seconds he licks his lips, dragging his eyes back up to the slave. Something hot burns there, something Keith wants to chase.   


He doesn't say anything but the legs around him drop to the bed. Pushing up Keith slides out of the other man’s body, dick bobbing wet and hard against his stomach.   


The slave sits up and Keith is reminded of how big he is, broad across the shoulders and chest, his body littered with scars of a past life. His thighs are thick and single hand could easily span half of Keith's waist, fingers perfect for pressing bruises into skin. Swallowing audibly Keith waits, as if he is the one to be commanded.

Grey eyes connect with Keith's, a hand resting lightly on his thigh. “How would you like me?”    
  


* * *

  
“Ah, you feel so good, your Highness.”

Keith flushes as he rides the man beneath him, rocking up and down in his lap. A warm hands rests lightly on Keith's hip, not really holding as hard as he would like it to be.

Biting his lip Keith speeds up, clenching around the slave’s dick each time it fills him to the base. Sweat beads along the bed slave’s pale skin, the man beneath Keith watching him as if he is the only one able to give pleasure. It’s empowering to see a man of this size and strength so entirely enamored by the way Keith wields his body and what he can do with it, each shift of his hips and drop of his ass pulling harsh pants and low moans from the man.   


There’s a spark between them that Keith has never felt before, not in all the pleasure slaves he has been gifted and then released. This one is different, his sultry eyes seeing more than what lies on the surface.   


Digging his heels into the bed the slave bucks up into the next downward thrust, pushing deeper and jolting Keith’s balance. His hands fly back and grip muscled thighs. “Just like that,” he groans softly. The slave repeats the thrust and watches the prince’s body curve to heighten his pleasure, the dick inside of him hitting his prostate repeatedly.   


Keith's back arches and the ends of his braid brush lightly over his ass, the fingers at his hip digging in harder. “His Highness arches beautifully,” the slave murmurs, tugging Keith down into the upward thrusts.   


A bloom of deep purple spreads over Keith's cheeks. “What's your name?” Keith asks suddenly, fingers digging into the thick muscle of the man's shoulders for balance as he bounces in his lap. The wet slap of skin echoes in the large room.   


The slave’s hips falter and Keith makes a noise of complaint, thighs straining as he keeps moving.

A hand squeezes Keith’s hip. “Shiro.”   


“Shiro,” Keith repeats, although it comes out like a moan. “Shiro,” he says again, dropping down hard and rocking his hips side to side. Shiro’s cock grinds deep and perfect, filling him completely and rubbing maddeningly. Reaching down with one hand Keith grabs his dick and jerks quickly, his other hand moving lower. He lifts up until just the tip of Shiro is inside him, fingers rubbing his stretched rim where they connect.   


“Your Highness,” Shiro pants, Keith sinking down onto him slowly, every inch hot and tight around him. The slave swears in a foreign language when Keith speeds up again, lifting nearly all the way off before slamming back down. “You’ll be the death of me”   


Keith can’t help but laugh and suddenly he’s flipped onto his back, Shiro between his legs and sinking in at a new angle. Shiro’s stomach flexes as he keeps his positon bent over the prince, hand moving to wrap around Keith’s dick and jerk it in time with his thrusts. Keith swears as he grabs the bedding, locking his legs around Shiro’s hips and rolling his body into the thrusts.   


Shiro nails his prostate and Keith spills first, unable to contain his moan as seed dribbles over Shiro’s fingers and slicks his dick. A few thrusts later Shiro grunts and tries to pull back, but Keith’s legs wrap around his hips.

Keith tilts his chin and clenches his body, Shiro’s hips working a few more thrusts before he bites back a moan and fills his prince. It’s hot and sticky, Keith reaching up to hook a hand behind Shiro’s head and pull him into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
